Smith
Smith & Wesson Corp. has introduced a new X-Frame model in collaboration with Professional Hunter Michael Waddell – the S&W500™ Bone Collector™. Engineered by the Smith & Wesson Performance Center, the Model S&W500 Bone Collector combines old-world craftsmanship with modern advancements into a new-age hunting revolver. This firearm is powerful, functional and capable of harvesting about any big-game animal on Earth. The Model S&W500 Bone Collector embodies the look, feel and attitude of Waddell’s latest television venture, “The Bone Collector,” airing on The Outdoor Channel. Delivering more than a ton and a quarter of muzzle energy, the Model S&W500 earned the distinction as the most powerful production revolver when introduced. Built on the company’s X-Frame, the Model S&W500 provides today’s hunters with a well-balanced and manageable firearm when stalking large or dangerous game. Chambered for five rounds of .500 S&W Magnum®, the new Bone Collector revolver is manufactured with a stainless steel frame, cylinder and 10.5-inch barrel design. The S&W500 Bone Collector is standard with a two-tone finish, synthetic rubber grips along with the company’s renowned smooth double-action and crisp single-action trigger pull. To help aide in recoil management, the Model S&W500 is also standard with a full 360-degree muzzle compensator. Equipped with a variety of special features that only the individual attention of master gunsmiths can achieve, the Model S&W500 Bone Collector is hand-cut and fit to insure top-notch accuracy and precision. Additional Performance Center features include a heavy-duty ball detent lock-up between the cylinder crane and frame along with a chrome-flashed hammer and trigger. The trigger on the Model S&W500 Bone Collector also features an over-travel stop and the revolver is standard with a Performance Center action job. All these features contribute to a revolver capable of answering the needs of any serious handgun hunter. “We are excited to offer hunters a great option for taking their hunting adventure to the next level,” said Tom Kelly, Vice President of Marketing for Smith & Wesson. “Handgun hunting is becoming more popular than ever with many states now offering a handgun hunting season or allowing handguns to be used during rifle season. Whether used for harvesting wild boar or whitetail deer, its popularity has exploded. The new Bone Collector is the latest in the extensive line of hunting handguns from Smith & Wesson. Providing today’s hunter with sufficient power and long range accuracy, handguns like this new S&W500 enable users to move easily through areas with thick vegetation that often prove difficult to navigate with a long gun.” The Model S&W500 Bone Collector weighs in at 79.3 ounces and has been fitted with a red ramp front sight and an adjustable black blade rear sight to help aid in target alignment. When traditional sights are not being used, hunters will appreciate the integral weaver base located on top of the barrel, which allows for optics to be easily mounted. For convenient carrying once in the field, a swivel mount bolt sling has been added. Adding to its allure, the new Model S&W500 is engraved with the Bone Collector logo on the frame and will have a limited run of 1,000 units. For more information on the Model S&W500 Bone Collector, including availability and pricing, please visit Smith-wesson.com or call (800) 331-0852. Category:Handguns